Ark 8 Episode 34: Preperation For The Final Battle
Participants Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) The Final Talk (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ydhcIhLbM ) Densuke would be sitting atop a giant white pillar in the middle of the ocean, in a meditative state. His pet water dragon circling the water, keeping watch for any incoming threats…Densuke would find himself in his usual spot in his mind. The endless night sky…the moon shining high above as it’s reflection carried on. It was beautiful. Densuke would be facing his uncle Hachiman. “You called me here uncle?” Hachiman would take in a deep breath…”Densuke. We need to talk..about Keyth.” Densuke would perk up. “He’s alive?! Where is he! I hadn’t been able to sense him for a while but…I knew he couldn’t die! What happened?” Hachiman would look down..and begin to explain. “A while ago…the gods had a fearsome battle with the Onigami…who now posses Keyth. Yes..Keyth IS Onigami now….” Densuke’s clenched fist of excitement now drooped as he had a look of pure confusion on his face. “..wait, wait, wait what? That’s not..he wouldn’t just..theres gotta be a mistak-“ “There is no mistake..I could tell from his oni like presence..there was no light in that boy. His fate has lead to this. He’s been meant for this..the gods. We faced him. And he defeated each of us one after another…even my newly born son, the god of strength…” Densuke would shake his head and begin pacing. His mind racing feverishly as he tried to relish what he was hearing. “He and Kiken defeated us…only I escaped. I came to warn you..time is limited. He will come for you and your friends next. You are the ones who must put an end to it all…and you Densuke, must be the one to strike keyth’ down.” “..I –I don’t think I can Hachi…” “For the greater good, you mu-“ “FUCK THE GREATER GOOD! HE’S MY FRIEND HACHIMAN!” The waters began to rip and roar at the sound of densuke’s voice..”I couldn’t bring myself…to do it.” “Densuke…there is no one else more fitting than yourself. You and Keyth know this…if you have to…please.” Densuke would place a hand on his face, sheding a silent tear. If it came down to it…he would have to kill Keyth, or risk the fate of two worlds…on his shoulders…it was one or the other, and the choice was all the more clearer. “I have one last weapon to grant you, Densuke…once the battle ensued I decided to call upon Izanagi for a favor. The old bastard was hesitant, but in conjunction we’ve made an arm fleece, specifically meant to counter dark or foreign magics to it’s user. That user..will be you.” Hachiman would tap densuke’s right shoulder, and a bright shimmery light would begin to engulf it. When it was over Densuke would have what appeared to be a samurai shoulder pad, with a matching arm brace on his right arm. “This is known as the Kagayaku Koku. It’s a weapon directly linked to the cosmos…it will be the key to killing Onigami, but you must know the correct timing to use it. It has it’s own subspace, allowing you to store any energy, without it entering your body, but the objects unocuiped subspace. This space is endless..you could fit a planet in there. If you can gather enough energy to fire at that moon, you could turn the tide of everything..but you need a lot at once..and you don’t have time to journey around gathering any.” Hachiman would explain. Then another voice would emerge form the void. It was uncle Omoikane, the god of knowledge. “To be exact Hachiman..The arm is linked directly to purgatory. Basically the void between life and death. And endless void unacessible only through that device on his arm. The energy you consume will be consumed and stored there, allowing you to call upon it once again and expel it..that way you can take in most of Onigami’s attacks, without harm to yourself. The device is infinite, but alas the sheer power of it can corrode your arm. And if you over do it..you could suck yourself in. Be aware young man.” Omoi would finish. “You’ll know when the time comes what you must do.” Densuke would nod..regretfully. He’d look at the armor on his arm. “I’m so confused..” Hachiman would sigh. “You’re a Ryoji. Theres not a thing you can’t do, Densuke.” A white flash would appear and Densuke would find himself back on the giant column. His weapon on his arm, he’d look up to the moon directly in it’s eye. He’d point at it with determination In his eye. “..You’re reign is about to come to end ugly..just you wait.” Category:Ark 8